


That Ax

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Licking, Masturbation, Other, Weapons, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: This is basically Roy masturbating to Artemis's ax, if you don't like the idea, click out of it real quick





	That Ax

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Roy masturbating to Artemis's ax, if you don't like the idea, click out of it real quick

Roy entered the apartment he now shared with Jason and Artemis, calling for them and realizing he was alone. He sighed happily. It’s not that he didn’t like Artemis, she was great, but since she moved in with Jason, he couldn’t hang around in his underwear anymore or relieve a little stress every once in a while. He took his T-shirt off and, after reading the note on the fridge that informed him that he was going to be alone until night, he took off his jeans and shoes as well.   
He chose a soda can from the fridge and headed downstairs, in their lab/head quarters and sat on the couch, palming himself after what felt like a lifetime. Quickies in the shower didn’t count.   
He felt himself starting to get hard in his underwear and put the soda can on the coffee table in front of the couch. He followed the line of his cock through his boxer briefs with his thumb, working the head until he felt precum leaking through the clothing. He pulled the elastic band down, taking himself in the hand that was holding the soda can, jumping and moaning at the cold feeling. The movement shifted Artemis’s ax, next to the couch, that felt on Roy’s lap.   
Roy had always had a thing for weapons, more than once he came pressing his junk to his arrows or on his newest flamethrower, and he had to admit that that ax haunted his wet dreams often. He hummed and took it with his free hand, licking a stripe on its handle, tasting metal on his tongue, flicking his tongue fast against the hard material. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way the metal tasted in his mouth.   
He shifted the ax so that the base of the handle was in his underwear and wrapped a hand around both his cock and the ax, coming in thick spurts, gasping for air and moaning softly.   
He chuckled to himself and cleaned the ax, getting his boxers back on and walking upstairs, stopping another second to give a soft kiss to the blade of the ax, licking his lip where it slid into his skin, spilling blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was brought you by _artemisgrace_ and _ar.senal_ on Instagram
> 
> come follow snk_writing_requests to ask for a fic or just say hi!


End file.
